The Justice Team
by GoodYellowKorn182
Summary: The members of Young Justice split and regroup five years later with a few changes. Kon gives school and try! New powers and abilities run amuck as The Justice Team is formed.


The Justice Team  
  
The YJ was once again up against Harm, but this time in the middle of Metropolis.  
  
Superboy spoke as soon as Harm had flown away cackling. Everyone was out of breath. "Guys, I can't take it. Harm always kicks our butts. We just can't win against him. I seem to do nothing and to use my telekinesis, I have to touch the thing I need to control. I think my decision benefits the entire team. I quit."  
  
"What do you mean? You can't quit, I mean, we're a team! Robin, Wondergirl, Arrowette, Impulse, Secret and Superboy." It was Impulse.  
  
"Just shut up Imp" Superboy flew off into the setting sun as everyone looks on. Secret is the next to talk.  
  
"I can't keep fighting my own brother. I. I quit."  
  
"It's not our team without them." Wonder Girl. "I guess I quit to.  
  
"And I'm going with her. Best pals have to stick together." It was of course Arrowette.  
  
"Well, Rob. Looks like it just you and me." Once again, it was Impulse  
  
"No, Impulse. It looks like we're all going our separate ways, but don't worry. I'll get us all back together. Somehow."  
  
Five years later. Everyone has aged. The Meeting of the JLA continues. All of the heroes have brought their "Mini-Me's." It seems that they are just concluding their meet.  
  
"And so, our meeting is adj-" Superman was cut off  
  
"Hold on Superman. Robin has an issue he'd like to discuss." Batman's gloomy voice echoed in the big meeting room.  
  
Robin stood up and cleared his throat. Superboy, now with a goatee and about another four inches to add to his already lumbering appearance, lets out an exasperated sigh and rolls his eyes. He remembers all to well Robins long speeches.  
  
Robin looks around the room, just now noticing the ways everyone has changed. The girls have grown in different places; Impulse looks almost the same, except much taller and two times stronger. Robin now realized that he had barely grown and would think twice about making fun of Impulse now. Robin, besides what he had already noticed, now realizes that Kon-el is wearing a skintight shirt and is surprised to notice that he has a bellybutton ring. He didn't even think Kon had a belly button, being a clone and all.  
  
"I have asked together all of the old members of Young Justice for one reason." I have decided to regroup. We're all different now and we've evolved our powers. Superboy, you can hypnotize people and Read peoples minds. Arrowette, you've improved your skills 10 fold. Wondergirl, you can heal people and Impulse, you can. Well. You can run fast. We can all work together again."  
  
Silence. And then "I'm in." It was Wondergirl.  
  
"Me too." Robin looked over at Superboy, but Kon pointed at Impulse. Robin couldn't believe it. Impulse's voice had gotten extraordinarily deeper.  
  
"I guess." Now Robin didn't know where to look. The voice he heard was deeper than even Superman's. He knew it wasn't Secret or Arrowette, so he looked at Superboy. Robin gave him a 'what?' look. Superboy repeated, "I said, I guess." It was Superboy. But when he thought about it, Kon-el was 23. He was 18 when the team broke up.  
  
"Well, duh? Of course." Secret was sitting next to Cassie, since none of her parents were heroes.  
  
Everyone looked at Arrowette. Cissie looked down at the table. A teardrop fell from her eye. "No." everyone, even the JLA stared, open-mouthed. "I'm sorry." She ran out of the room crying. Cassie went after her.  
  
Superboy sat up, stretched and yawned. Robin thought and thought and realized he had never seen Kon-El's bare arms. His arms we're virtually hairless and Robin new why. In case the JLA members ever went to the opposite side of the law, Batman had made a file of stats for the members. One day, Robin had hacked in and found out that Kryptonians have no hair on their body except their head. Kon-El was a clone of Paul Westfield, not Superman but the Camdus workers had purposefully added a weakness to kryptonite and they probably added a lack of body hair as well. Robin was glad. The thought of armpit hair on Kon-El simply disgusted Robin.  
  
The members of the JLA dispersed, saying they had things to do, but the remaining YJ members knew they wanted the kids to talk to Arrowette.  
  
"So, umm. Robin. How's it going." Impulses feeble attempts at a conversation we're disregarded. Both Kon and Robin looked at him. They wanted to start conversation, but not with each other. They were best friends, but it had been a long time since they'd seen each other, and that time wasn't under great circumstances.  
  
Secret, feeling she was out of place, left to look for Cissie and Cassie.  
  
"So. Robin. How's it going?" Superboy said. Impulse had said it, yes, but when Superboy says something, it's with more authority and you almost feel like you have to answer or you'll get in trouble."  
  
Robin teeter tottered his head and said, "Oh, you know."  
  
Superboy's eyes turned bright green,. A bright green aura appeared around the folder Superman had been reading from. It lifted off of the table and flew over to Kon-El. He opened it and said "I fell asleep during the meeting. Thought I'd see what I missed." His eyes returned to normal. And the folder fell down in front of him. He began to read. With nothing better to do, the boys watched his bluish-white eyes follow down one line and then fall to the next as he read.  
  
Neither of the boys had ever seen eyes quite like his. They were like a frozen lake on a cloudless day; the sky reflecting off the ice. Bart and Tim were mesmerized. Tim thought, but he couldn't remember who he was. He could only see Kon's eyes.  
  
Superboy slammed the file closed and looked at Robin and Impulse, staring at him, almost drooling. Their eyes weren't moving. It was like they were frozen in time. Superboy snapped his fingers and the both jumped up to attention. "Don't look in my eyes unless I'm looking at you. It's handy with the girls, but with you two it's just creepy."  
  
Robin and Bart shook their heads even though Kon was sure they had no idea what he had just said.  
  
Kon looked down to read some more and once again, Tim looked at his eyes. Bart didn't want to get in trouble, so he tried to wake Tim up without Kon knowing it. The girls, all three, came back into the room. Bart nudges Tim and whispered "Robin, Robin, come on!"  
  
The girls sat down. Cissie had red puffy eyes and had obviously been crying. Kon-El turned his head left to talk to them, but shoves his fist out to the right, narrowly missing Impulse. He continued to talk, and then snapped his finger, still looking the opposite way of Robin.  
  
".So, I've decided to stay on as a Young Justice Member."  
  
"Great!" Cried Impulse. His voice was deeper, but he still spoke like a kid.  
  
"Well Robin, should we head back to Justice Cave then?" Asked Kon-El, knowing full well that Robin hadn't regained his composure from the haunting gaze of Kon-El.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Said Robin.  
  
Kon grabbed Cissie and they took off. Wonder Girl grabbed Robin and they fly away, too. Secret and Impulse left in their own unique manner. And soon, they were all at Justice Cave.  
  
As soon as they got there, it was apparent that none of them had bothered to come back after they broke up. The Playtendo was still on, the Screensaver for the computer ("Kon-El Rules, Robin Drools!") still cascaded across the screen. Cereal boxed full of spiders and beds now occupied by lizards were of the best things they found. And as Wonder Girl said "You guys don't want to know the color of my old lipstick."  
  
And Kon-El's worries were about the posters all over his walls that the moths had eaten.  
  
Within a few days, the cave was back to a livable condition. And the Young Justice sat down to watch "Space Invaders from Planet Krypton." They all cracked up when Impulse made the joke that "they could have worked on Superman's costume a little more," considering he was played by someone a costume made to resemble a green sludge monster. Apparently, people had different opinions on the look of Kryptonians.  
  
Later that day, Robin announced he was going for a swim. Everyone agreed except Kon-El who was training. The all felt guilty. They knew that they should be training, too. But they made their way to the pool. Cissie practices her Back flips off of the diving board and Robin practiced fighting moves. (He, along with everyone else, was a little rusty.)  
  
An hour passed and there was still no sign of Kon-El. Finally, he came out. Cassie wanted to slap herself for noticing how good he looked in his spandex costume. Kon was a girl magnet and if she started liking him, Cassie would only have her heart broken. "Robin we need to talk."  
  
"OK, we will. As soon as we're done swimming."  
  
"NOW, Robin!" Superboy's eyes flashed bright green, but this time the green aura appeared around Robin, who was lifted into the air, soaking wet. Kon then raised his hand and pointed towards open door back into the cave. Robin glided to where Kon had pointed.  
  
As soon as Kon had floated himself into the room, he began "I've got an urgent message from the JLA. Harm has shut down all power for the watchtower. They're running on reserve. There's not much oxygen left up there. He stole Batman's kryptonite and knocked out Superman. He's coming here."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know, but don't incorporate me in your plans. I'm gonna go get them down from the watchtower. If I don't, he has kryptonite so he'll knock me out. I'm better off trying to get to the watchtower." He flew up into the sky and disappeared.  
  
"Guys!" Robin came running out. He jumped up, did three somersaults in the air and then landed on his feet in the pool. He came down like an arrow, so he didn't make a splash. "Listen, Harm is headed this way. Get ready. I've got a plan."  
  
Harm burst through the door of the Cave, and entered the living room. He expected everyone to be surprised. He had shut down the Watchtowers power supply just to make sure no one contacted The YJ. Suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the cave. Impulse had reached sound speed. He circled Harm multiple times. Harm was so confused. While he was distracted, Robin crept in and placed his Electric disk just below Harm. Arrowette silently shot her specially made lightning arrow at the ceiling above Harm's head. Impulse continued to run until lightning appeared around him. Electricity; the one thing that could hurt Harm's gaseous form. Now, he had nowhere to go. If he touched Impulse, he would be fried.  
  
Suddenly, Robins Electro-Disk burst into a column of Electricity. Then Arrowette's arrow shot a bolt of Lightning. That hit Harm dead on. Secret and Wondergirl flew over to the unconscious Harm and flew him away to a special electrical prison cell.  
  
"Come on, get in the corner!" Everyone in the watchtower did just as Kon-El had said. The heroes all huddled in the corner. Kon flew up to the ceiling, punched open a hole in the roof then used his telekinesis to lift up the people who where trapped. In his telekinetic field, they could breathe. Kon- El's powers allowed him to breath in space. He flew towards Earth weakening under the stress. After all, he had to keep up his telekinetic field and enter Earth's atmosphere. After what seemed like hours, the landed.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Hawk Girl.  
  
"I am the new Superman." And with that, he collapsed on the ground.  
  
Kon heard a voice. He opened his eyes. His head was resting on Cassie's stomach. He was on his bed. Wondergirl was saying something and rubbing his forehead. He returned to reality and realized she was saying, "We beat him." Kon looked down and noticed that he was in shorts and a T-Shirt. Someone had changed his clothes. He wasn't wearing anything under his uniform, so he hoped it was Robin or Impulse who had changed him.  
  
"I. I." He began.  
  
"Shhh. You had a mind collapse. You couldn't hold your powers under the strain. Take it from a nurse, you'll be okay in a few days."  
  
"You're. a. n-"  
  
"Yes. What do you think I did for five years?"  
  
"Same thing as me; watch reruns of Gilligan's Island." He said weakly, his voice breaking. He let out a feeble chuckle. "Um Cassie. maybe when I'm better. you. wanna get a coffee?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Was her reply.  
  
"How 'bout a. kiss."  
  
"Kon, there has to love and respect before we just-"  
  
Kon grabbed her and they shared in a kiss. Apparently, Cassie had decided not to worry about the love and respect thing because she didn't fight back.  
  
"I. respect you. a heck of a lot. And love." He gulped "Isn't a strong enough word"  
  
"We're on for coffee." Cassie left the room.  
  
About five minutes later, Robin came in. "Oh, I see you're feeling better." He raised one eyebrow. "Apparently a lot better." He eyed the lipstick on Kon's cheek and mouth.  
  
"Not. well enough to come up with a smart. comment to throw in your face."  
  
"Dreams do come true. Well, you missed a meeting so I'm going to fill you in. In one week, we'll be meeting the Teen Titans. Now, Robin IV is in the group. Don't intimidate him or he won't like the Young Justice. Then we're in trouble."  
  
"They're teens. I'm 23. You're 21. Our youngest member. is Secret and she's 19! We can kick. their butts."  
  
"They have contacts with the Titans. If we start warring, the JLA and the Titans will go at it and the two hero teams will destroy each other."  
  
"OK. but then will kick some teen butt."  
  
Robin ignored him and continued. "Secret is making you some chicken soup. She'll be up soon. Until then, get some rest. You'll need it tomorrow when we battle the holograms I made. They're anti-YJ. Well, see you tomorrow. Oh and, Kon." He handed him a tissue. "You got some lipstick right. yeah. Right there." Robin left in a hurry.  
  
Impulse came in. He almost looked taller than Kon, but that was because he was skinny. Kon was tall, but buff. "Hey, Um. I'll be right back. I forgot the soup." Kon blinked and Impulse was back with the soup. He set it on the tray next to Kon's bed. "How are you? Do you need anything?"  
  
"Yeah, could you get me a cell phone? Maybe a house. Do you have a date tonight, 'cause I'd be glad to. take her off of your hands." They both laughed. Kon began to cough.  
  
"Eat some soup, you'll feel better."  
  
Kon's eyes flashed bright green and the bowl began to glow bright green.  
  
"No!" shouted Impulse. "You're to weak. You'll faint if you have to lift things."  
  
"Man." Complained Kon "I fell so helpless. I can't. use my powers and I can't fly."  
  
"You mean you feel like a human?"  
  
Silence. Then "Yeah. I guess I do. How do they do it. Don't they ever want to be heroes?"  
  
Impulse continued "Of course. But they think you have to be an alien or a clone or special. If I didn't run fast, I'd just be Bart Allen. And you'd be Kon-El. We'd all be regular people. Regular people think we just appear when there's trouble, but we live regular lives, too. We walk right next to them. At school, bullies pick on us, not knowing we could destroy them. Teachers give us detention when we're late, when it's their butt's that we saved."  
  
"I wouldn't know about that. I'm a clone, I don't go to school."  
  
"You should, just for a day. We'll call you Connell. That's what you go by in Smallville. We'll say you're an exchange student.  
  
"OK. Next Friday." And Kon fell asleep without eating any of his soup.  
  
"Bart, Tim! It's going great. It's 9:00 and I have three dates!" Cried Kon- El.  
  
Robin had a surprised look on his face and said "Wow. You're gonna have a busy weekend."  
  
Kon-el retorted "No, I'm gonna have a busy Friday night. Well, gotta go to Phycology. See ya round.  
  
Impulse let out a sigh "How does he do that? I've had one date this month!"  
  
Robin clicked his tongue. "I think it has something to do with the eyes."  
  
"I have yellow eyes. Does anyone care?" Impulse continued, "For the sake of our chances at dates, will the boy PLEASE wear sunglasses?"  
  
"Students, today, we will be taking a self-awareness test. Please fill out this questionnaire."  
  
The teacher, a tall spindly-legged woman with what appeared to be a wig passed out the test. Kon filled it out with fake information. He had to pretend he was in College and that was hard.  
  
Name: Connell Kent  
  
DOB: 4/12/80  
  
Eyes: Artic  
  
Hair: Cole  
  
Friends: Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake, Bart Allen  
  
Activities: Aerobics, Swimming, Gymnastics  
  
Family: Clark Kent (Foster Uncle)  
  
The teacher came around to check what each student had done so far. "Mr. Kent, I see your eyes are Artic. I've never heard of Artic Eyes."  
  
"Haven't you?" Kon-El shifted his gaze to the teacher. He couldn't let her stare at him unless he was looking back at her or she would be entranced.  
  
"My word." She gasped "They're brilliant." She looked out and saw the students staring at her. "Um. yes, I." She walked away.  
  
As he left the school, everyone was staring at him to see his eyes. He wore sunglasses to shield his eyes from their gaze. When he passed, he heard whispers. By the end of the day, he had five dates, perhaps all of which were made from the mystery of his eyes. But he didn't care. School was fun.  
  
All the dates went smoothly, but he saved a whole day for the best one. His sixth date. Cassandra Sandsmark.  
  
"So... Um Kon. Where are we going tonight?"  
  
"We're going to The Bistro."  
  
"Kon, Isn't that a little expensive?"  
  
Kon chucked. "Hon, I'm a Superhero. You wanna talk about money, go to a superhero. I also bought you a little something. You'll find out what after dinner."  
  
Wondergirl let out a sigh. "Ah, that was delicious." She was dressed in beautiful bluish white dress that closely resembled Kon-El's Eyes.  
  
"You ready for your gift?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kon gave a sly grin, "Well then, follow me." They paid for dinner and flew into the sky.  
  
They came down in front of an amusement park, now lit up as the sun faded away. The sign said "Wonderland."  
  
"You bought me an amusement park? I love you so much!"  
  
Kon-el continued "There's even more, but you can only see it from the Wonder Wheel."  
  
They flew into the park and to the Wonder Wheel, which was the tallest Ferris wheel that Cassie had ever seen. The were soon at the top. Wondergirl asked, "So where is it?" Kon-El reached out his hand and a small box flew towards him.  
  
"Right here." He handed the box to Cassie. She opened it, and inside was a diamond ring. "Cassie. Will you marry me?" Cassie's eyes got wide. She looked at Kon-El. She always had a crush on him. Sure, she dreamed about marrying him, but she never thought what she'd do in real life.  
  
She thought back to her dreams and did the same thing her dream-self did. "Yes." She began to cry, her heart beat fast. She couldn't quite grasp what this meant. Forever. It was like a dream and she expected herself to wake up, but she didn't. She was going to be married to Kon-El.  
  
They kissed and fireworks went off. They heard cheering, so the looked down. The rest of the Young Justice was on the ground celebrating. Cassie looked so confused. "How did you guys know?"  
  
Robin gave an awkward smile. "I know where Kon keeps the key for his journal." They all laughed. They spent the rest of the night riding roller coasters. Eventually, the park closed, but they stayed until the sun rose. Life seemed better. And soon, as can be expected, there was a new superboy.  
  
Please read Justice Team Part II 


End file.
